What Lies Beneath
by amagicalship
Summary: Emma and Killian are at a costume party at Regina's and Emma just can't wait to get him home and finally unbutton the collar. She's just not used to seeing him so buttoned up.


Emma looked behind her to make sure no one was watching, then pushed her way through the swinging door into Regina's kitchen. She kind of missed going on a manhunt, and that's what this was - literally.

Tiptoeing up behind her target on her ballet-slipper clad feet, she managed not to alert him to her presence as he poured himself a tumbler of rum at the makeshift bar on the kitchen island.

Grabbing him around the waist, she said, "Gotcha!" in a loud whisper, not really wanting anyone else to hear.

But instead of a startled jump like she was expecting, he merely turned to look at her over his shoulder, smirking in amusement.

"You really think you can get the take on a pirate?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble against her chest as she pressed into his back.

She sighed in exasperation as he turned in her arms, her apparent lack of ambush skill not the only thing that was causing her frustration this evening. Her eyes glanced over his appearance appreciatively, his dark hair long and hanging over his forehead, no eyeliner making his blue eyes soft as he gazed at her. His lips and cheeks were flushed a dark pink whether from the rum or the heat of the party she couldn't be sure, but she was certain she could find a way to help him with that.

Reaching for his collar, she said, "Here...let me just..." before Killian grasped one of her hands in his own, stopping her. Bringing her fingers to his lips, he kissed her knuckles softly before smiling at her knowingly.

"Tsk-tsk. Sorry, love. I know you are used to me a little less buttoned-up, but you're going to ruin the look if you do that. A palace guard would never show such disregard for proper decorum."

Emma huffed, sticking out a lower lip in a petulant pout. She knew he was right, and it wouldn't do for them to go back to the party with his collar suddenly open, but she hadn't seen even the hint of any chest hair all night and she just, well...she missed it.

Running her fingertips through the hair falling over his eyes, she pushed it to the side as she smiled at him wryly, her palm smoothing over his scruffy cheek. "You just looked...a bit _hot_ , is all," she said, nudging her skirt-covered knee between his thighs.

Killian smirked at her, his breath noticeably catching.

She again toyed with his collar, picking at the two pieces of fabric where they were joined together before running her palms down his chest, imagining all that glorious chest hair she knew was hidden underneath. When her gaze returned to Killian's face, he was smiling at her deviously.

He leaned forward until his face was a mere inch from her own, his breath hot on her skin.

"Be patient," he whispered darkly, before pressing his lips to hers solidly. Just before he pulled back, his tongue darted out to lick the outside of her lips, sending quivers straight to her knees. The look he was giving her was causing awareness to build deep and warm between her thighs and she cursed him silently for having this effect on her.

Groaning, she said, "Really?" wanting so much more than she knew he was going to allow her in Regina's kitchen. Still, she accepted his hand as he clasped her own, intertwining their fingers as they headed back out into the throng, her layers of skirts swirling around her legs.

This little princess was ready to sneak away with one of the palace guards and be a very, very naughty girl. Patience wasn't the half of it.

Hours seemed to pass as they made their way through the crowd making mindless conversation with townsperson after townsperson. Perhaps this is what it was like to be a princess after all.

The whole time, she couldn't keep her eyes off her pirate and that buttoned-up collar. She never would have imagined that putting on a costume could transform him so completely before her eyes, but that is what seems to have happened. He looked so...gallant. As much as she wanted to remove that jacket completely, she had to admit he looked awfully handsome in it, the green shade playing off his coloring nicely.

The more he smiled and made witty remarks with his shoulders square and his chest puffed out, the more a sense of pride welled up in her chest. Even though the bad-boy pirate would always be more her type, she could see how her mother could have fallen for a prince charming. Or maybe it was just the fact that Killian looked hot as hell no matter what he was wearing.

When she could take it no longer, she dragged him into a corner unceremoniously and bit his earlobe, whispering, "If you don't take me home now, I might be tempted to find another palace guard to accompany me."

Pulling back, she noted the furrow of his brow and the clench in his jaw and knew that her point had been driven home as intended. Practically growling, he grabbed her by the arm.

"That will _not_ be necessary, darling."

They quickly thanked the hostess and said goodnight to her parents before they exited the house into the cool night air. Emma giggled as Killian tripped on the stairs, and she put her arm out to steady him.

"Easy there, Captain."

He rolled his eyes at her from the landing. "Ha ha, princess. Go ahead, laugh at my folly. I can assure you, I am as steady as ever, just missed a step, that's all."

"In fact…" he said, before he put his arm around her waist and lifted her up, twirling her around in his arms and lowering her the rest of the way down the stairs in one smooth movement.

Emma gasped, smiling up at him. "Are you sure you're not a prince in guard's clothing?" she asked.

"I'll be anything you want me to be as long as you love me," he said, his gaze suddenly turning tender as he nudged her nose softly with his own.

The stars were out tonight and they were bathed in the soft glow of moonlight. With his eyes shining at her with love and adoration, she all but melted in his arms, sighing softly as she lifted her chin to kiss him.

She could feel his chest rise and fall on an exhale as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue coming out to frolic with hers, twisting and turning in a delicious dance only they knew. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, and she rested her hands on his chest.

Breathless, she broke the kiss to press her lips along his jawline, finding the space between his collar and chin and darting her tongue out to taste it. It had been warm in Regina's home and his jacket was heavy wool, and now she knew just how toasty he had been. His skin was salty and warm, and she breathed him in deeply, the scent of rum and spice and his own masculine musk mingling in an intoxicating blend that she would gladly drown in.

She felt before she heard him clear his throat. When she pulled back he was cocking an eyebrow at her. "Perhaps we should move this somewhere a bit more private, hmm?"

Grinning up at him, she cocked an eyebrow of her own. "Gladly."

They all but ran to her yellow bug, giggling like children as Killian grasped at the ribbon tied around her waist, trying but failing to untie it.

Emma closed the door to her Victorian with a loud thud, pressing her back against it as Killian flipped on a lamp. She knew she probably looked a little bit ridiculous standing there in a full-on princess dress, complete with a diamond tiara atop her head, but the way Killian was looking at her cleavage let her know it wasn't all for naught.

"Have I told you, darling, how lovely you look this evening?"

"Only about a dozen times," she said, smirking.

They both took a step towards one another, pulled together like a magnet.

"Hmm. Well, Your Highness," he said with a saucy grin, "you look absolutely stunning in that dress. Now I just can't wait to help you out of it." He placed his hand and hook at her waist, looking her over like she was his next meal.

Emma swallowed thickly, a bolt of desire shooting straight down her spine.

She shook her head at him. "Not until I get you out of that jacket."

Raising up on her tippy toes, she grabbed him by the collar as he bent down to kiss her, crashing his lips to hers on a groan she was pretty sure she reciprocated.

As he kissed her passionately, she found the top button of his jacket and unbuttoned it, the feel of the fabric coming apart incredibly satisfying. She found the next button and let that one loose as well, her fingertips darting in between to stroke at the smooth skin of his neck, positively burning up with heat.

Gasping, she attempted to retain her motor functions as his mouth moved under her ear, his tongue doing sinful things to the sensitive flesh there as he found her breast with a hot palm. His teeth scraped along the smooth column of her neck and she forgot her own name for a moment as she tried to remember how to breathe.

But no, she was on a mission, and she wouldn't let him deter her, no matter how persuasive he might be.

Her fingers searched out the next button of his jacket, and she freed it from its confines as his neck was bent to bestow attentions along her collarbone. She knew her chest was heaving as his hand found its way down the front of her dress and he cupped her in between her legs. If she didn't make progress soon, this little battle would be over and she'd be lost to whatever he wanted to do to her next.

Unbuttoning the fourth and fifth button, she drove her hands inside the jacket at the same time that she dove forward, finding the hollow of his throat with her lips and licking a path up his neck.

She continued to unbutton as she nosed her way down his chest, rubbing her face back and forth in the coarse patch of hair that was peeking out over the top of his white tank top. Her hands found the back of his neck and she kneaded at the muscles there as she nosed her way around, finding patches of skin with her lips and tongue. She felt him moan deeply in his chest and she smiled against his damp skin.

Killian cupped her cheek in his hand, lifting her head and plunging forward to suck at the base of her neck. He made his way down in between her breasts, meanwhile using his hook to pull at the neckline of her dress. Emma was frustrated, she hadn't been finished with him yet. When he raised his head on a breath, she forced his head back up so could continue her exploration of his neck and chest, feeling like she was discovering hidden territory. Her hands again found his jacket buttons and she deftly unclasped button after button until the entire thing was apart. Smoothing her hands over his shoulders, she pushed at it as her tongue ran a hot line over his collarbone.

"You know," she heard him say hoarsely, "as much as you desire to get me out of this jacket, I have an equally strong desire to see you out of that dress."

Emma pulled back for a moment, looking him in the eyes. His gaze was so heated it could start the house on fire and her blood thrummed in response.

"Well," she said, making one final push as his jacket finally fell to the floor. "You may just have to learn to live with disappointment." She arched her eyebrow at him, smirking smugly.

Killian put his tongue in his cheek, shaking his head softly as he grinned back at her. "Alright," he said, "I'll follow the princess' orders."

She eyed him over, taking in his muscled shoulders and the way his pecs were outlined in his thin white tank. But it was his chest hair that was drawing her in, her fingers itching to get tangled in it.

"Just shut up and kiss me, would you?"

He bent towards her, clutching the back of her neck and pulling her towards him. His open lips ghosted over hers as he brushed his nose against hers. "Oh? Is this-" he kissed her cheek, "-what you-" he kissed her other cheek, "-want?" He pecked her lightly on the lips.

A growl rumbled up from her throat as she debated biting him in retaliation. Where were those lapels when she needed them? She had nothing to force him where she wanted him. But before she could resort to drastic measures, he grinned at her and captured her in his arms, bending her low in a dip. Then he used his good hand to support her head as he crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, and her whole body sagged in relief.

When he was done with his romantic gesture, he lifted her up again, and she made sure to find the hem of his tank top as she walked him backwards toward the stairs. She wouldn't be satisfied until his entire torso was bare. (And he was buried deep inside of her, but that was fairly obvious.)

His heels hit the bottom step and he lifted his arms obligingly as she pulled the offending garment off of him, humming in agreement as she took in all that naked skin. Raking her fingers over his chest and down his hard stomach, she could feel her desire for him peaking as her breath sped up. Diving back in, his mouth found hers and he ignited the fire within her with each stroke of his wicked tongue.

Spinning her around, he pushed her backwards, his hooked arm supporting her lower back, and she surrendered willingly, finding a stair with her hands and lowering her bum onto it. This time when he hooked the top of her dress, she let him pull it down. His tongue found a rosy nipple and he laved at it, wetting through the thin lace of her bra. Pulling roughly, he managed to free it from the material, his mouth closing over it as he sucked it to a hardened peak. Her core clenched strongly in response, and she held his head to her chest as she barely contained her moans.

She felt his hand, hot and heavy, making its way up her stocking-clad thigh. When he reached the skin peeking out over the top where the garter attachment was she gasped in response. Just a little higher…

His fingers danced over the lace of her panties as he freed her other breast, his mouth relentless in its attentions. She released his head to sneak her hands in between them, working on the last button that she would need to get loose tonight: the one at the top of his pants. He was straining against the seam, making the task that much harder, but she was up for the challenge. She couldn't wait to wrap her fingers around his thick, hard cock. She'd been dreaming about it all night.

However, the feel of cold metal traveling up her thigh was a teensy bit distracting. Killian continued exploring all the skin of her chest, neck and throat with his mouth and she really had to concentrate to get his zipper down. Meanwhile, his hand and hook had found the top of her garter and panties, and she knew right before it happened what would become of them.

Forceful tugging pulled a tangled mess of lace and nylon down her legs as she attempted to push his pants down and over his hips in earnest. She was so wet for him, she could feel the lush liquid trailing down over her inner thighs with her undergarments.

Pulling Killian's head back up to hers, she kissed him fiercely as she made the final push and released his lower body from his pants and boxers as the same time.

He groaned when his tip made contact with her center, and she grabbed his ass and pulled him into her. Circling his hips, he teased her and she whimpered softly in response.

"I love it when you're impatient, darling."

It was darker on the stairs, so it was hard to make out his facial expression, but she knew he was smirking at her. And she was helpless, laying back in wanton need on the stairs of her house. Helpless to resist him.

He ran his hand through her hair along the side of her face. Her chest was heaving and the hollow ache between her thighs was almost unbearable.

"I love it when you're inside me," she answered him. And she didn't have to see his face to know how _that_ affected him.

Driving forward, he plunged inside of her and she cried out loudly, biting down on her lower lip. She knew he was watching her every move, so she let her eyelashes flutter in ecstasy. If he wanted a show, she would give him one.

Pulling back slowly, she felt the drag of him against her walls and her mouth fell open on a sigh.

"More," she said simply.

He groaned softly as he pushed into her again, burying himself into her warm wet entrance.

"More," she demanded, and he watched her as he repeated the movement.

Each time he drove forward, her back rubbed against the edge of the stairs, the wood digging into her, but she didn't care. If anything, the small amount of pain only added to her pleasure. Much like the feel of him stretching her to full capacity was almost painful, but so so good.

Lifting her head up, she found his mouth again, crushing her lips against his. Their teeth clashed as the kiss became sloppy, both of them mesmerized by the way their bodies were engaging in heavenly friction. Nothing had ever felt this good. Emma Swan had been through a lot of shit in her lifetime, and she had earned this - total and complete bliss.

Her legs startled to tremble, and she knew she was getting close. Killian's hand was everywhere, touching and grabbing all over her body. His hook had been holding her hip steady, but she felt it move, carefully sliding beneath her skirt to where their bodies were joined.

She gasped when she felt the pointed tip dip ever so slightly into her crevice. Just the thought of his hook touching her clit drove her wild, triggering her most glorious fantasies. But the truth of it was even better than she expected, plucking at her sensitive nub expertly like a guitar pick. As Killian's thrusts began to grow more unsteady, she suddenly felt everything go blindingly light and she tightened and spasmed around him.

"Yes! Oh, God, yes!" she cried out loudly, grateful that this time she did indeed have her own place.

Killian followed right behind her, moaning loudly and twisting his face into an expression of complete and utter rapture. He continued thrusting into her lightly, both of them enjoying the aftershocks and the feel of his length sliding along her slick heat.

"Mmm," Killian murmured, kissing her slowly. "Perhaps I should stay buttoned up more often."

Emma looked at him, her arms draped behind her head, hanging loosely on the stairs.

"Perhaps you should," she said quite seriously.

Then they both laughed, knowing full well it would never happen. Her pirate liked to be free, and she liked him just the way he was.

He nuzzled at her neck, placing soft kisses there.

"What do you say we get you out of this dress?" he asked.

"Mmm," she replied. "I'm sure that could be arranged."

He pushed himself up and off of her and she sat up on the stairs, smirking at the mess of scattered clothing around them.

"Hey Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"Keep the jacket."

She ran her eyes over his torso, and he smirked at her in response.


End file.
